


Contrast

by Vanta22exual



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I got bit by the inspiration bug and couldnt help myself, Multi, vantascest, very mild smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanta22exual/pseuds/Vanta22exual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You noticed the contrast now more than ever."<br/>Just a short little Vantascest thingy that came to mind while derping around with a prompt generator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contrast

**Author's Note:**

> Its pretty short, but hey I think it turned out okay.

You noticed the contrast now more than ever.

Signless was all sharp angles but gentle hands, kissing every inch of your body, giving all the pleasure he could. Nestling into his side was always like a safe haven, strong arms that curled around you to keep you safe.

Kankri, on the other hand, was all soft flesh but harsh actions. He would nip and bite his way along your body, marking you as his, writing into your skin the pleasures he poured into you in completley different ways then Signless ever could. Laying with him was like someone walked into his territory. He would hold you tight, as if the moment he let go you would vanish.

You noticed the contrast the most when they both wanted you at the same time.

Kankri would always be behind you, leaving marks on your shoulders, claws digging into your hips lightly as he filled you nicely. Signless would always be infront, cradling you, cooing words of encouragement, of how good of a boy you were being, how good you made them feel as well.

It was rare that they both poured themselves into your body at the same time, but it did happen occasionally. When they did, both of them, Signless and Kankri, would be cooing over you, kissing small lines over your neck and jaw, soaking up every little noise you gave them in return.

Afterwards, you would always find yourself in a tangle of limbs, though it was always you in the middle, being enveloped by the older trolls. Not that you minded. It made you feel safe, protected. You liked it.

Just how you liked the contrast.


End file.
